


The Man in the Stands

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, TINY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: a tiny, tiny fic about Betty bugging Juggie about his writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a prompt for more Jughead.  
> It's tiny because I wrote it during the intermission at an opera

It’s the end of the cheer practice and the football players have already left the field, so many of the groupies in the stands have left. Betty spots a familiar face and makes her way up the bleachers to say hello.

  
Jughead is typing on his computer when Betty sits beside him, “Hi Betty,” he shuts his laptop, “come here often?”

  
Betty lets out a short laugh, “I was about to ask you the same thing,” she looks down and shakes her head with a smile as Jughead waits for her to continue.

  
“I’ve seen you writing a lot lately, anything good I could see?”

  
“Shouldn’t you be asking Archie about his music?” Jughead looks towards the school where the changed football players are coming out.

“I’ve asked him before. Now I’m asking you,” Betty places her hand over his on the bleachers, “So, do you want to show me?” He looks back to see her hopeful smile and melts. 

He can’t help it, of course he says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
